


steel away love

by marginaliana



Category: 11Foot8 Bridge (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Other, queer... bridges???, seems legit, sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: They will never meet, but that does not stop them from loving each other.
Relationships: 11Foot8 Bridge/Storrow Drive Bridge
Comments: 27
Kudos: 39
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	steel away love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magikarpeggio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikarpeggio/gifts).



They will never meet, but that does not stop them from loving each other. They make messengers of their own victims, love letters from metal scars. 

The trucks her beloved Storrow sends have welded-shut roofs pockmarked with remains. Futons and minifridges and posters of bands to be hung on dorm room walls, now twisted and shredded, cotton and paper and shards of metal on the wind. The fragments gleam and dance; they are the poetry of love.

'I could worship you,' says one letter. 'You rend them, you tear. I could wind my girders among your own, be held.' 

Canny wants it, but not only that. She sends back trucks that once held cereal boxes or office water cooler bottles. There are chips of plastic in the air when she writes, cardboard letters fitted together like a kidnap demand.

'I could meld with you,' she says. 'Become one. We could thicken, turn our arches into hollows and caves, breed our own spider-limbed trestle children.'

If only, if only. 

She thinks of their love with rage and it makes violence easy. _How dare you keep us from each other?_ What keeps them apart is the universe, not any of these whose destruction they exchange. But love bears no truth upon its piers and abutments. 

Canny scrawls her anger with rivets across steel. _I will have her,_ she thinks, too much in love to consider any other outcome. _She will come to me._ Even in this madness she does not think of leaving her place. She _is_ the stronger. Her I-beams are unrelenting.

She writes the message in scratches through paint to reveal metal underneath. 'I love you,' she writes. 'My darling Storrow. Tear yourself free of your anchors. Come.'

The truck pulls jaggedly free, and her message takes to the road.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Steel Away Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485945) by [elaineofshalott (LadyofMisrule)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/elaineofshalott), [secretsofluftnarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp), [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor)




End file.
